J I N (A GENIE WITHOUT MAGIC LAMP)
by DescajinseokKIM237
Summary: Jika Aladin punya Jasmine putri sultan kekasih hatinya, Abu si monyet kecil yg menjadi temannya dan juga Om Jin pengabul permintaan Maka Namjoon juga punya Rose gadis yang ditaksirnya, Hoseok sahabatnya yang lebih gila dari monyet manapun, dan juga JIN, Jin super polos yang permintaannya selalu ingin dipenuhi.


**J I N**

 **(A Genie Without Magic Lamp)**

 _ **Jika Aladin punya Jasmine putri sultan kekasih hatinya, Abu si monyet kecil yg menjadi temannya dan juga Om Jin pengabul permintaan Maka Namjoon juga punya Rose gadis yang ditaksirnya, Hoseok sahabatnya yang lebih gila dari monyet manapun, dan juga JIN, Jin super polos yang permintaannya selalu ingin dipenuhi**_

 **** Descaqueen Present ****

 **NAM*NAMJIN*JIN**

 _._

 _._

Dalam kisah Aladin dikisahkan Aladin adalah si Miskin yang hidup dengan Monyet super jahil bernama Abu dimana hidupnya berubah setelah di jebak Jafar memasuki gua mengambil lampu ajaib. Lampu ajaib yang mengeluarkan Jin yang dapat mengabulkan permintaan. Sangat doneng sekali. Adalah Namjoon yang sangat membenci kisah dongeng. Baginya dongeng bukan hanya pengantar tidur tapi juga cerita palsu yang membodohi anak-anak. Membuat anak tumbuh dengan imajinasi yang tidak realistis. Setidaknya itulah pemikiran Namjoon. Kim Namjoon. Seorang _Nerd_ yang bahkan hanya akan menjadi _Nerd_ abadi. Bukan seorang populer dengan gaya rambut klimis, dasi kupu-kupu, kemeja putih, celana selutut, kaos kaki panjang dengan sepatu kets biasa yang menuju butut. Menggendong buku tebal sastra kemana-mana. Dialah Namjoon si paling tidak populer seantero Bighit University.

Namjoon memakai bajunya yang telah disetrika sangat licin. Menyemprotkan parfum lumayan banyak sampai dia sedikit tersedak akan bau parfumnya. Membenarkan letak dasi kupu-kupunya lalu memakai kacamata bulatnya dan dengan riang menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Sebelum akhirnya dia terkejut sekali. Dia hanya sendiri tinggal di rumah sewaannya. Tapi kenapa ada orang lain yang berdiri bingung dihadapannya dengan keadaan telanjang.

"Ssi-siapa K-kau?" Telunjuk Namjoon bergetar menunjung orang dihadapannya. Namjoon mati-matian mengangkat telunjuk untuk menunjuk tepat dimuka bukan kearah 'blah-blah' -Julukan yang sepupunya Taehyung gunakan untuk menunjukkan organ paling keren (menurut Taehyung) yang dimiliki seorang lelaki- milik orang itu yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergidik.

"Aku?" orang dihadapannya memiringkan kepalanya dengan lucu sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Jika tidak melihat 'blah-blah' maka Namjoon bisa salah mengira orang dihadapannya seorang gadis.

"Aku JIN. jin yang keluar dari botol kaca itu" tunjuk orang itu kearah botol kaca yang telah pecah berantakan. Mata Namjoon menelusuri Botol Kaca sembari pikirannya berkelana ke sehari sebelumnya.

Pagi itu Namjoon nampak terburu-buru. Kelasnya akan masuk 30 menit lagi tapi dia belum bersiap sama sekali. Karena keasyikan membaca Novel terbarunya membuatnya harus kesiangan pagi ini. Terlebih tak ada yang bisa membangunkannya kecuali alarm yang sialnya Namjoon lupa stel semalam. Namjoon memang tidak tinggal bersama orangtuanya. Dia hanya menyewa sebuah kamar apartemen sederhana dan termurah di seoul. Orang tuanya tinggal di Ilsan. Sehingga Namjoon mulai cukup terbiasa dengan kesendirian.

Rupanya untuk seharian ini Namjoon akan terkena kesialan berlapis. Bayangkan saja dijalan tadi ban sepeda yang dipakainya kempes sehingga dia terpaksa berjalan kaki menuntun sepedanya. Untung saja kampusnya sudah cukup dekat tapi itu menyebabkan dia telat memasuki kelasnya. Kesialan kedua karena terburu-buru bukannya membawa jurnal yang harus dikumpulkan dia malah membawa Novel Demian yang telah membuatnya kesiangan. Kesialan ketiga adalah dia melihat pujaan hatinya, Rose tengah bercengkrama dengan Jackson, si pembuat onar se Big Hit. Jackson adalah tukang Bully dan Namjoon adalah si Korban Bully terlaris bagi Jackson and the gang. Jadi bertemu dengan Jackson bukan pilihan yang terbaik meski ada Rose disana.

"Hey Cupu. Kemari" sialnya eksistensi Namjoon dimata Jackson sebagai korban bullyan tak bisa menyembunyikan Namjoon.. Namjoon menunduk takut namun kakinya malah melangkah menuju seruan Jackson.

"Wah, wah, wah... si Dungu rupanya terlambat masuk kelas." Jackson maju dan mendorong-dorong kepala Namjoon dengan telunjuknya. Namjoon sangat benci dirinya yang begitu ketakutan menghadapi Jackson. Sejak menginjakkan kaki di Seoul dan menjadi mahasiswa di BigHit, dirinya telah dibully oleh banyak orang. Penampilannya yang unik menurutnya tetapi kampungan dan udik bagi orang lain membuat dirinya menjadi bahan cacian. Dirinya juga begitu lemah. Tak mampu melawan hanya bisa menunduk ketakutan dan patuh.

"Dungu hari ini aku sedikit malas bermain-main denganmu" Jackson terkekeh melihat Namjoon menggeret ketakutan.

"Lihat orang yang mengajakmu bicara, dude " JB salah satu anggota Geng Jackson menarik rahang Namjoon menghadap keatas secara paksa. Namjoon menggigit bibirnya takut.

"Kalian berhentilah mengganggu Namjoon" suara itu. Suara lembut yang mendayu di telinga Namjoon membuat Namjoon menatap Rose dengan tatapan memuja.

'YA TUHAAANNN ROSE MENYEBUT NAMAKUUU" innernya berteriak lantang meski visualnya kini dia hanya bisa menunduk menatap lantai dengan tatapan tak minat sekali.

"Sayang, kamu kenal si udik ini?" Jackson menatap Rose denan tingkah berlebihan

Deg

Sayang? Demi apa Namjoon merasa ada serangan mendadak yang menyerang jantungnya. Namjoon berharap telinganya Cuma kepenuhan kotoran sehingga dia tidak bisa mendengar dengan baik.

"Aku hanya tau namanya" Ujar Rose dengan suara mendayunya.

"Lagian mengganggu orang lain hanya membuang waktu. Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku menyiapkan cake yang akan kita bawa ke Kantor Papa? Papa pasti senang bertemu denganmu" ujar Rose lagi dengan nada sedikit manja. Dan seperti sihir eksistensi Namjoon si Mainan kesukaan Jackson terlupakan begitu saja. Namjoon tertinggal bagai seonggok. Sebelum akhirnya.

BUAGGHH

Sebuah pukulan menyerang perut Namjoon. Jackson mendadak berbalik dan memberinya sebuah pukulan. Namjoon jatuh berlutut memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

"Aku hanya akan memukulmu sekali hari ini. Sebagai hadiah karena aku sekarang menjadi kekasih Rose aku akan libur mengganggumu. Seminggu lagi bersiap berlutut di kakiku seperti ini si Dungu Tolol"

Duaaakk

Kaki para pengikut Jakcson menendang Namjoon sekali lagi yang hanya bisa dibalas pekikan sakit. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bagi mereka ini hal biasa. Dan Namjoon rasa bahkan dia membusuk ditempatnya yang sekarang tidak ada yang peduli. Kampus ini dikuasai oleh Jackson. Ayahnya adalah donatur tetap di Big Hit dan juga menjabat sebagai menteri pendidikan. Jelas saja sebagai orang berpengaruh siapa yang akan menentang sikap Jackson yang semena-mena? Tidak ada. Kecuali,

"Pergilah ke ruang kesehatan kawan sampai kapan kau tak mau melawan?" Namjoon mendongak melihat visual Hoseok sahabatnya yang menurut orang lain, sangat gila. Bayangkan dia tengah menumpuk pakaiannya berlapis dan apa itu warna Pink?! Astaga. Hoseok memandangi Namjoon yang meringis menahan sakit, padahal menurut Namjoon sakit diperutnya akibat pukulan Jackson dkk tidak seberapa sakit di matanya melihat Fashion style Hoseok yang hm, bagaimana menjabarkannya yah. Oke secara garis besarnya Hoseok memakan beragam pakaian dengan gradasi pink yang beragam. Memakai 2 Kemeja yang dipakai berlapis. Satu kemeja dikancing keatas, satunya lagi tak dikancing. setelahnya mengikat Sweater pink bergaris putih dipinggangnya lalu karena ini musim dingin dia memilih memakai mantel hangat. Sumpah Namjoon gerah melihatnya. Belum lagi celana dua lapis yang errr sudahlah. Tambah menyakitkan mata adalah kaos kaki pink muda yang naik sampai kebetisnya. Dan kawannya itu, malah menatapnya songong dengan kacamata pink yang bertengger indah di hidungnya yang mancung itu.

"Namjoon, kau mendengarku? Aduh, si Jackdaughter mukulnya kencang apa sampai Namjoon jadi tuli begini" gerutu Hoseok memegang lengan Namjoon. Hoseok memang selalu menyebut Jackson dengan sebutan Jackdaughter. Garing memang. Jadi di mohon dengan amat sangat dengan segala kehormatan dimuka bumi silahkan abaikan.

"Aisssh, appo... kau menyakitiku Hoseok" geram Namjoon yang lengannya digamit Hoseok.

"Kau terluka lagi? Namjoon kau harus keruang kesehatan sekarang. Dan berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Kau kan sudah pasrah menjadi samsak hidup Si Jackdaughter itu jadi demi semua kecerobohanmu itu sayangi tubuhmu bisa?" ada hal yang membuat Namjoon menjadikan Hoseok temannya. Karena memang hanya Hoseok yang peduli dengannya. Meski Hoseok sedikit gila akan fashion bahkan tindakannya memang gila sekali, dia adalah si peri sosial yang memiliki social butterfly effect. Bukan seperti dirinya yang memang tertutup dan sedikit pemalu. Dan lebih pengecut yang bisa pasrah di bully. Tapi mau diapa, Namjoon memang hanya lebih suka hidup dalam lingkarannya sendiri.

"Oke-oke aku ruang kesehatan, kau cerewet sekali. Seperti ibuku saja" gerutu Namjoon

"Baiklah, aku antar!" ujar Hoseok ceria.

"Eh, bukannya seharusnya kau ada kelas, mengapa kau bisa berhadapan dengan Jackdaughter lagi?

"Aku kesiangan jadi yah dilarang masuk sama prof Heecul.."

"Namjoon kelar dari ruang kesehatan bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku ke Pantai? Aku butuh inspirasi fashion mengenai pantai" Hoseok memandang Namjoon lama.

"Mana teman-temanmu yang lain? Kenapa harus aku?" keluh Namjoon. Menemani Hoseok dengan dandanan seperti itu hanya membuat dirinya terus menerus meringis malu.

"Sibuk. Kan ini tugas individu jadinya harus beda. Temani aku atau aku akan..." Hoseok celingukan kiri kanan sebelum membisik Namjoon yang membuat Namjoon segera teriak mengiyakan.

"Oke Hoseok pantai. Oke, jadi kamu diam dan kunci mulutmu itu paham!" Namjoon melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Sedangkan Hoseok dibelakangnya membuat selebrasi dengan gaya berlebihan.

"Asyikkkk Pantai.. Bitch i'am coming... ups Beach! Hehehehe" tuhkan Hoseok emang gila.

Namjoon suka pantai. Saat kakinya menyentuh deburan ombak rasanya semua kepahitannya ikut bergulung dalam riak ombak kecil dibawah sana. Namjoon benci seafood karena menurutnya hewan laut terlalu lucu untuk dimakan. Sesederhana itu. Tapi tidak sederhana kalau yang menemaninya ke Pantai adalah Hoseok. Untunglah dandanannya sedikit wajar. Tapi suara Hoseok mengacaukan merdu deburan ombak favoritnya.

"Diamlah Hoseok. Alam bisa terguncang mendengar suara tawamu" gerutu Namjoon. Dan Hoseok hanya mencibir merasa Namjoonlah yang merusak kesenangannya. Alhasil mereka hanya saling melontar tuduhan sebelum akhirnya Hoseok melihat penjuali gulali yang menyedot perhatiaannya. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang kembali memandang khidmat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Ini punyaku"

"Punyaku. Aku duluan yang lihat"

"Tapi aku yang pegang pertama kali"

"Ya! Punyaku"

"Punyaku!"

"Punyaku!"

"DIAMMMMMM" Namjoon tanpa sadar berteriak kearah dua anak yang saling berebut botol kaca dengan berlapiskan tutup emas.

"Kemarikan botolnya" Namjoon mengambil paksa botol yang diperebutkan itu.

"Om, kembalikan. Itu punya kami" teriak salah satu anak tak terima. Namjoon baru memperhatikan bahwa salah satu anak adalah anak perempuan dengan gaya tomboy. Namjoon sebenarnya tak berniat mengambil botol itu. Cuman dia merasa terganggu dengan pertengkaran disebelahnya mengganggu saja.

"Iya kembalikan kalau tidak papa ku akan menghajarmu" tantang anak perempuan itu. Namjoon terkekeh lucu saja melihat ekspresi anak dihadapannya.

"Lapor saja. Tidak takut bweek" Dengan kekanakan Namjoon menjulurkan lidahnya meledek anak-anak itu. Anak-anak tersebut berlarian menuju seseorang. Si Tomboy berbalik beberapa kali memperlihatkan tinju kecilnya, sesekali berteriak ke arah Namjoon,

"Awas saja kau Om Jelek!"

Yang dibalas pula anak laki-laki disebelahnya

"Mati kau ahjusshi"

Namjoon hanya terkekeh, baru berniat ingin memberikan botol itu kepada anak tersebut matanya melotot, melihat petarung terkenal yang kini berkebangsaan jepang Choo Sung hoon, berjalan kearahnya diikuti anak-anak tadi.

"Sial, bapaknya petinju. Mati aku" tanpa ancang-ancang Namjoon lari sembari memegang botol kaca itu erat. Terjadi aksi-aksi kejar-kejaran yang dimenangkan Namjoon karena berhasil menaiki Bus diwaktu yang sangat tepat. Meninggalkan pesan untuk Hoseok yang pasti tengah mencarinya.

 _ **Hoseok aku pulang. Jangan datang di apartemenku, hari ini hariku sudah sial jadi jangan mengacaukan sisa hariku, please!**_

Kejam memang tapi, Namjoon yakin sahabatnya akan mengerti. Hoseok terlalu tebal muka dan tebal hati dalam menghadapi mulut tajam Namjoon yang tidak sepolos penampilannya yang culun.

Sampai dirumah Namjoon meneguk kasar segelas Jus jeruk yang masih tersisa setengah dibungkusan kemasan. Mengambil sosis yang dua hari lalu digorengnya. Dan merebahkan diri diranjang kesayangannya. Meletakkan asal botol kaca berhiaskan emas di nakas sebelah ranjang. Namjoon terpekur dalam kesendiriannya. Padangannya menerawang tak jelas. Lelah. Sebenarnya dia mulai lelah. Ada niat mengakhiri. Tapi untuk melawan Jackson saja dirinya tak sanggup apalagi harus melawan tuhan dengan tindakan konyol, mengakhiri hidupnya. Sungguh hidup di dunia dengan Jackson yang bergentayang setiap hari sudah begitu menyakitkan apalagi kalau dia harus mendekam dalam neraka. Tapi bagi Namjoon sekarang, kesialannya sudah harus diakhiri dia lelah. Apalagi Rose, pujaan hatinya malah jatuh kepelukan si monster bully nomor satu dikampus. Mengingat itu amarah Namjoon rasanya naik ke ubun-ubun.

"AKU HARUS MEMISAHKAN MEREKA!" Ujarnya berapi-api

"Rose tidak pantas bersama Jackson. Cuma aku yang pantas" geramnya lagi

Tapi setelahnya dia menggeleng gelisah.

"Bagaimana mau memisahkan mereka. Memisahkan diriku dari pukulan Jackson saja tidak sanggup" keluhnya

"Oh Rose, aku sungguh mencintaimu" gumamnya frustasi. Berguling kesana kemari-kemari melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Setelah puas berguling matanya menatap plafon dilangit-langit kamarnya.

"Tuhan, bisa kah kau sedikit berbaik hati denganku? Bisakah aku berharap kau mengirimkanku bidadari yang bisa memusnahkan seluruh kesialanku? Bisakah? Kalau bisa mohon kabulkan, kalau tidak mohon pertimbangkan lagi. Jika tidak bisa dipertimbangkan beri saja aku apapun. Setan kek, hantu kek, apapun. AKU KESEPIAAAANNNNN!" Benar saja sepi bahkan tak ada suara jangkrik yang berbunyi.

"Ah, mungkin aku sudah tertular virus gila Hoseok. Baiklah tuhan lupakan kata-kataku. Aku hanya lelah. Biarkan aku tidur dan besok semoga lebih baik karena jackson sedang libur membullyku"

Berharaplah Namjoon. Dan istrirahatlah. Karena mungkin saja esok Tuhan tengah berbaik hati kepadamu. Tidurlah selamat malam...

Bersambung...

Cuplikan Next Part:

"Jadi aku bisa meminta apa saja darimu, tak terbatas?" Namjoon memandangi wajah dihadapannya yang tengah menganggukkan kepalanya semangat

"Hanya sebut dan sekejap mata akan terpenuhi begitu?" Tanya Namjoon Sangsi yang dibalas anggukan dan senyum polos.

"Tapi lampuku hilang. Jadi aku tidak bisa begitu saja mengabulkan permintaanmu. Tapi aku masih bisa mengabulkan, hm.. 3 permintaanmu. Jadi karena kau telah membebaskanku. Jadi sebutkan permintaanmu yang pertama"

"Aku bebas memintakan? Jadi untuk permintaan pertamaku aku minta...

.

.

.

.

.

CUT

Aku mau lanjut Am I a Papa tapi malah kecantol idenya Ff baru yang ini. Jadi yang nunggui Papa mohon ditingkatkan kesabarannya. Ide itu susah nyangkut diotak saya. Maafkan yah teman-teman.

BDW.. HAPPY GOLDEN HYUNG HOBI DAY. HAPPY BDAY HOSEOK.. maafkan Di Ffku ini dirimu ternistakan bang. Tapi sesungguhnya kamu selalu dihatiku.. eaaaa... Kapan Hixtapemu rilis bang?

Selamat menikmati cerita abal-abal saya

-Love-

Descaqueen


End file.
